Everlasting
by NarutoBitches
Summary: Naruto's not himself anymore...Why is that? Why won't anyone help me? What's wrong with him. (Draft) Naru/Sasu. Lemon(Hopefully).
1. Chapter 1

Story idea Revise ! (I do not own any of the characters, this is a rough draft. If there's anything that needs to be fixed do let me know. If you like it, let me know so that I may continue it. If there's nothing or I get bad messages it will be taken off. :D thanks)

Naru/Sasu

Before the time of the great war that Obito had started, Naruto was tired of being around those who didn't believe that he could one day bring Sasuke home. He packed his bag and counted his kunai, waiting till everyone was asleep. While walking out of Tsunade's office earlier, Naruto overheard her and an advisor making a fuss over a disturbance a couple miles away from Konoha and if it was any importance. Naruto, just wanting to get away from people, took off into the direction the old cronies were badgering about. Dodging branches and sensing everything around him, Naruto started to wonder if that advisor was correct on the direction of the racket. He believed the guy said south, but maybe he could have been wrong. Lately his hearing of words seem to mush together whenever someone tries to talk to him. Even when Sakura spoke to him two days ago about Sasuke never going to be the same, or something like that. He couldn't care less. He knew Sasuke was his friend and always would be. Even if he had to give his life away to prove it. Anything to be with his old team mate again.

Naruto dazed out, thinking of what to say to Sasuke if he happened to find him, and tripped over a branch and tumbled on the ground. He finally stopped with his chin dug into the earth and his jacket torn around his elbows and chest. Groaning, he peaked his eyes open and took a look around. Everything around him was quiet and eerily dark. To his left, far off in the distance he saw a faltering light. Slowly rising to his feet, he quickly darted behind one tree, then another until approaching the glimmering light around twenty feet away. He saw dark figures around the fire, two or three, but couldn't make out who they were. His eyes still a little blurry from the dirt being ground into this face. The wind whispered between the leaves and tickled his neck. He could feel the hairs on his arm and back stand on end, feeling the excitement/terror snake through his skin. He knew he could either get caught or catch whoever they were.

Taking a deep breath in, he steadied himself and poised to pounce the purps. The wind whisked through the air again, this time colder and wetter. He froze, sensing a strange presence near him. Looking ahead still he found that the strangers around the fire could feel it too and slowly got up, searching around them. Naruto stood still for as long as he could bare until he finally got the gull to look behind him. Something he wished he'd never done.

A pale face with its eyes sewn shut and a smile wide and bloody hovered over his body. Its skin looked old and wrinkled, almost ready to fall off the body, nails sharp as kunai and thinned white hair that nearly covered its face. It slowly cocked its head to the left, and then slowly to the right. Waiting for something, it poked out its tongue and licked its cheeks where the skin was supposed to be. No lips to cover its long sharp teeth, it hissed at Naruto and floated higher into the air.

Gasping, Naruto tried to wrap his head around the current situation he was in and couldn't come up with a way to run away. He panicked. Thinking this thing was the merchant of death, Naruto chose not to move, thinking it would leave him alone. His ears started ringing and his heart pounded his chest, threatening to break his ribs. The thing started to get closer, its tongue darting out and nearly brushed Naruto's forehead. Forgetting to breath, Naruto turned around and ran. He ran passed the silhouettes near the fire and beyond the reaches of Konoha. He didn't want to bring the thing to his home, the only place he truly knows and have the thing destroy it. But at the same time, Naruto didn't want to die. He was almost 16, his birthday being a month away.

The thing hissed and slithered through the forest behind him, screeching loud enough to crack the trees and nearly take out his hearing. He tried to summon the Kyuubi, but it was no use. He couldn't think let alone talk to someone with the noisy thing behind him. Gaining his courage, Naruto stopped and pulled out a kunai, looking to take aim at the creature. Steadying his breathing, he sensed all around him and cautiously looked around for any slight movement. But silence was what remained. His heart thudding louder than ever, he slowly walked in the opposite direction he was running a second ago. Out ahead of him there were light taps, barely touching the ground. He guessed it was the figures that were near the fire. The ones he still has no identity to. They, all three of them, stopped a couple yards away. Naruto could almost make out who they were but the wind blew again. It wrapped his neck in a warm blanket that lulled him away. He could hear screams and shouts, but nothing he could register. Naruto heard a distinct whisper, almost like a chant, but sing-song like. His vision blurred and his world turned dark.

"Naruto!" one of the voices yelled. But he could not hear, his mind shut off.

"Suigetsu, Karin, go find that thing and destroy it." I ordered. My senses going crazy, not even with my sharingon could I look at it properly. The two looked confused, but obeyed my orders. Naruto looked pale and dead laying on the ground. His clothes torn and his face dirty. Memories of being a young ninja along his side flowed into my head. Cringing, I shook my head and hoisted Naruto onto my shoulder making sure to keep my guard up for that thing to return.

"Sorry Sasuke, we couldn't find it. Let alone sense the thing." Suigetsu stated a couple feet away from me. Just enough to where I could punch his face. Grunting, I looked ahead then to my side and indicated to both of them to move. We couldn't exactly go to Konoha, not with my reputation, and not to Orochimaru. Not since I killed him off a while ago. Going to the only place I know, we headed towards the place where Naruto and I had our final match before I left all those years ago. Not uttering the words of our direction, Karin and Suigetsu followed suit. Both pale and jerky in their bounding off branches. The moon shone bright against the dark blue starless sky as we approached the glistening waterfall. We perched ourselves on top of the first hokages head and placed Naruto down carefully. His neck had a green glow of circular tattooing. There were dark circles around his eyes and his breathing became labored. As if he was having trouble breathing.

"Karin" I squatted next to Naruto, taking his right hand in mine. He pulse was weak.

She crouched on the other side with Suigetsu near Naruto's feet. She nodded as if she heard me.

"Karin" I said more sternly. She twitched her head in my direction, her eyes fearful and teary. "I need you to see if he will make it."

"W-what?" She stammered, looking down upon the blonde. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she focused in on Naruto, but only for a second. "I don't know. I can't tell if there's something wrong. T-there's nothing I can sense that will lead me to help him."

I sighed and plopped on my butt. Least he's still breathing, I thought. What if Naruto doesn't wake up? I can't bring him back to Konoha like this. Everyone will think it's my fault when actually it's his for not taking care of the problem fast enough.

Shaking my head again I looked over the water. Trying to steady my thoughts. What would it be like not having him follow? Not having him try to bring me back? He'd finally not get in my way of revenge against my brother. My enemy. The one who took everything away from me. ... But Naruto tried to give everything to me. Being my friend, someone I could rival against, a sense of stability because of his clumsiness. He signature catch-phrase "Believe it!". But all that's gone because I left. Not once has he said it to where I could hear it. Looking back down to Naruto, I fully take in his figure. Tall, hopefully not taller than me, still wearing something orange. His hands look larger, bronzer than my own pale thin ones. I realize I haven't let go of his hand yet. I caress the golden figures, finding his calloused hands comforting and homey. Just like my father's hands when I was a young boy. Whenever he decided to hold me or pick me up. I treasured every moment that my father gave me. Even if it was for a little while.

"Sasuke.." a whisper brought me back to reality. Looking to the source of the voice, Karin and backed away with Suigetsu not far behind. Following her gaze, my eyes fell upon ocean blue orbs.

"Naruto" I spoke, barely a whisper. His eyes never left mine, but his facial features seemed off. He gained back his color and looked like nothing happened to him, not even the dirt was there. His clothes still ripped, but everything else fine. He furrowed his brows and glared at me.

"Why are you holding my hand?" He demanded, his voice gruff and masculine. Confused, I quickly let go and glared back at him. He kept it up until my eyes burned and I finally had to blink. Naruto sat up and rose to his feet, swaying just a bit before regaining his balance.

"What the hell happened to you back there? Running off and getting caught?" I asked, pissed off that he didn't even acknowledge what we did for him.

"What are you talking about?" He turned his head in my direction, but only paid attention to his headband. Stunned, I pushed myself off the ground and straightened my body.

"When the ghostly creature was near you. You did nothing" I stated, remembering only a haze above Naruto. It looked like nothing, only a fog that wouldn't leave his side, yet held an enormous amount of energy.

Tsking, Naruto shook his head and untied this headband. He peered at it, but gave a nonchalant toss on the ground. Standing my ground, I watched as it hit the ground with a twang. Why would he do that? I thought. Walking closer to Naruto, I began to realize the darker features of his posture. The way he didn't smile to greet me like always, no sign of happiness anywhere to be seen on his face. His facial features were dark and menacing, his body stood as if he were to fall backward at any moment. Slowly turning his head toward me, I saw the green tattoo that was around his neck turned black and stained. As if it was a painting that had too much paint on the brush. Or when water falls onto paper.

My senses went wild again, the wind around Naruto was cold and punishing. I could feel it slice my skin. He bore a wicked smile that never should have belonged there. He chuckled and disappeared, leaving leaves in his wake. Karin was on the ground with Suigetsu holding her head on his lap, his face blank.

"We need to tell someone. Maybe someone in Konoha may help, Sasuke" He offered. Clearly having no idea what to do. But I couldn't go back. They'd never listen. No one would be still enough to hear what he would say.

"No, we need a different plan." I said, mostly to myself. This wasn't the Naruto he'd once known. This one was dark and dangerous. Not even he knew what Naruto was capable of before, but now is a whole different story.

"Like what Sasuke?" His bottom lip trembled. I saw that his forearms were covered in tiny red lines. "where do we go? We can't just forget this. He's gotta be manipulated or something. Who would know how to fix it? Orochimaru! But no, you had to go and kill the bastard. He could have been useful right now..."

Suigetsu continued on, but I didn't listen. There was a group that was after Naruto a couple of years ago. But he was there. I couldn't run into him. He, the one who destroyed my childhood. He, who killed my clan. The one I will one day take my revenge on. But they may know something. They may know what to do.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu shook my shoulder. Must have zoned out again. He had Karin over his shoulder and stood away from me with a weary look. "what do we do?"

I sighed and sternly looked him in the eye, "We're going to Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

A sweet, soft smell wafted under my nose. Looking up from my feet I searched for the source of the smell. I knew where it can from, but I still wanted to make sure. Ino's flower shop was just up ahead. Beautiful colors of the rainbow decorated the front of her parents shop. But she's running it now, her father caught ill. Tsunade said he'd be fine, but Ino's mother is crazed and made Ino refrain from missions until her father has become healthier. I grinned when I saw her flushed face stomp out of the shop and rearrange the flowers. Kiba was on her tail, he looked worried for some reason. I sped up my feet hoping to hear what he's afraid of.

"Ino, you saw nothing? Felt nothing?" Kiba's voice quivered. His eyes dilated and his face sweaty.

Ino just sighed and swatted him away, "No. Now go away."

Returning to her place behind the counter, she ruffled the papers laying about. Kiba, looking disappointed, turned around in a circle and raked his hands through his hair and caught wind of me. His nostrils flaring for a second and he twitched. His dark brown eyebrows furrowed and a worry line creased in his forehead.

"Kiba?" I asked. Something wasn't right.

He jerked his head in my direction. His face lit up, but not by much. He straightened his back a little and nodded before catching a whiff of something else and cracked his head in the direction it was supposedly coming from.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" I followed. His footsteps were unsteady and faltered at times.

"Naruto's gone and there's a strange scent in the air. Also Akumaru is missing. I haven't seen him since yesterday." His eyes darted towards his feet and his eyes glazed over.

Naruto's gone? I thought. He never leaves without telling anyone that he's leaving.

"When did he leave?" I prompted.

"I told you, I haven't seen him since yesterday" Kiba barked. His hands in fists at his sides.

" I meant Naruto" putting a hand on his shoulder, I stopped him in his tracks. Villagers walked around us like there was nothing wrong. That they didn't sense the weirdness around the village. I looked into his eyes and saw tears stream down his face. He thought for a moment and sighed.

"I saw in around two days ago. He looked fine, but didn't want to eat with the guys and I so we left him alone. No one's seen him since then." He finally said.

Thinking, I remember Naruto looking down, but I never asked him about it. It always seemed to revolve around Sasuke. The one person who will never come back to the village. To come back to our team, the team that was inseparable. The team that was powerful and stuck together...Until he left. Then things seemed to never be the same. The wounds never healed. Naruto knew that best. But, he had to let Sasuke go and realize that he's never going to come back. We've all told him that when he came back with Jiraiya. When we added Sai and Yamato sensei to our team, Naruto didn't particularly take a liking to them. Not like I did either. But they both helped, in their odd little ways. For me anyway. Maybe not for him.

"We need to find him. This isn't like him. And we have to find Akumaru." I stated. I let me hands reside to my hips and waited for his answer.

"Yes. We do." relief washed over him like he was eating his favorite food. A small grin appeared on his face and I followed suit.

"We'll have to talk to Tsunade and see if there's anyone else we can bring with us." I starting walking towards the building I knew Tsunade's in.

"Like who?" Kiba asked behind me.

That I didn't know. But the chakra that was flooding the village was strange and powerful. Something everyone would want to be aware of.

"Sasuke, I don't like this idea." Suigetsu whined. He was sitting in the tree next to mine. We overlooked the village and saw a couple stragglers, but no one else. The same village that betrayed my clan. The village that held distant memories for me.

"Just shut up and do as I say. Got it?" I questioned with authority. Rolling his eyes, he nodded and searched the parameter. With a thumbs up, I jumped onto the nearest building and continued quietly until there were people below and waited till they passed to jump to the next roof and peer up at the building ahead of me. The village seemed to change a lot, but not this one. It was larger than some of the others and was white with an orange fence on top of it. There was a window up at the top that was open, just enough to squeeze a body through. With a quick peek behind me, Suigetsu a couple buildings away from me, and jumped onto the ledge under the window and wedged myself through. Slowly stepping onto the floor I closed the window and locked it. Making sure no one could get in or out easily.

Walking through the halls seemed vaguely familiar. Memories of the Third Hokage came to mind and the chunin exams along with loneliness that began to flood my chest. Keeping all my senses alert, I walked down some stairs and turned into the next hall. The Hokages office was near, but there were voices in the room. Some loud voices.

"Shit" I whispered through my teeth. Looking down one end of the hall to the other I pushed up one of the ceiling panels and climbed up in and replaced the panel. A musky, damp smell fogged my nose , but the beams were able to hold my weight, making it a lot easier to sneak a peek inside of the room. I don't know how Naruto could get caught when standing on the beams, not the panels themselves. I sighed in frustration and found the vent that was to the left of the Hokages desk. Tsunade's apparently been drinking, judging by all the bottles she's accumulated behind her desk. Her voice and two others clashed against one another it made it impossible to determine the source of the argument.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be back in no time." Tsunade huffed. "Now get out of my office."

"But Lady Tsunade, no one's Seen him. We need to search." a female voice pleaded. One I can identify as Sakura's.

"Plus Akumaru is missing. Missing!" a strangled voice practically cried. Footsteps grew louder and a bang popped in my ear. Shaking my head to clear the ring from my ear, Tsunade exhaled.

"Seems like we have a visitor." more footsteps grew louder and my heart pounded. "Come on out stranger."

Pissed off I couldn't just get Tsunade by herself, I reappeared next to Sakura and saw Kiba's distressed look turn into a growl. I folded my arms across my chest and put most of my weight on my left leg. Since my right one got numb from crouching up in the ceiling.

"Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed.

No shit, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes to steady my hatred for this place and exhaled a frustrated grunt. Opening my eyes, I saw Tsunade back behind her desk with her head atop her folded hands.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned quite calmly.

"I need to talk to you alone." I stated.

"What?" Kiba asked, clearly frustrated himself. "We've been here for hours to get you to let us go out and find Naruto and Akumaru. You can't possibly throw us out to listen to Him!"

"Naruto?" I asked out of curiosity. I didn't intend for it to be said aloud, but I'll along with it. Maybe they know what's happened to him and are a part of it.

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura reiterated. "He's been missing for a day or two and now there's something weird happening out there and Tsunade won't let us investigate."

Bingo. She's partly right.

"He's not missing." I correct her. Forcing myself to look at Tsunade I ask, "Do you know about evil spirits taking over a body?"

Her face scrunched and tilted to the side. Kiba rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders. He took a seat in the closest chair and looked down at his feet.

"Evil spirit?" Sakura asked. Her face showing clear fascination, I couldn't help but wonder how they don't know.

"Yes, there was a dense fog that surrounded Naruto yesterday and then it disappeared."

I shifted to my other foot and kept my eyes on Tsunade for any sign of acknowledgement. But her face was flushed and tired. Her eyes unfocused.

Refocusing, she stood up and looked between me and Sakura a couple times, once landing on Kiba, but quickly landed on us.

"Then you and Sakura need to talk over what you both know and get your asses moving. I don't care to have a bicker this late at night. I still have paper work to do and I'll overlook this. Find a team and find out what happened to Naruto and why he hasn't returned." She sat back down with a flop. Her back completely against the chair and her hands wiping away sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Sakura and Kiba said in unison. I turned around and walked out the door without a second look. A team, that's all that we need now.

Finally reaching the cool nights breeze a hand tapped my shoulder. I stopped and waiting for the person to walk in front of me. And of course it was Sakura.

"You know what happened to Naruto?" She asked, her eyes focused on my every move. I twitched a figure to see if she'd notice, and behold: she noticed.

"Yes" I stated.

She squinted at me and looked down at her feet. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her right foot. Her hair was still the same length as when I saw her last. Almost touching her shoulders and pinker than ever. Maybe it was the moon that made it possible. Her headband gleamed in the moonlight. Proudly showing that she is a ninja of Konoha. A ninja not hunted.

"Then we need your help. We're going to set up a team to retrieve Naruto and find Akumaru. Will you help us?" she asked. But I could tell her eyes said that I was going whether I liked it or not.

I nodded and took a step back. I never liked being so close people. Especially ones I used to know.

"Awesome. Kiba go round up Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, and Lee. Tell them to meet us at the gates in an hour." she ordered and he obeyed with a quick nod and took off away from us. Looking back at me, she said, "follow me, I don't want you running away. Plus I need you to identify the object you saw."

"Why?" I groaned inside. I hated being told what to do. But curiosity was getting the best of me.

She pointed to the library and said, "There."


End file.
